


Self-Defense with the Supreme Leader

by HeartlessMemo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mechanic!Reader, Mind Reading, Reader-Insert, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Workout Montage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessMemo/pseuds/HeartlessMemo
Summary: You’re a mechanic on Kylo Ren’s Star Destroyer and somehow you’ve ended up becoming his regular workout partner. Kylo is determined to teach you self defense, but you’re not the most promising student. When he senses your lusty thoughts during a sparring session he decides to finally give you what you really want.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	Self-Defense with the Supreme Leader

“Again.”

You let out a huff of exhaustion and frustration from your position, sprawled on your back on the training mat. You’re still recovering from the blow to your chest that knocked the air from your lungs and caused you to collapse to your knees in capitulation. You’ve long ago given up any semblance of pride or embarrassment when it comes to being bested by the Supreme Leader in your workout sessions. Still the fact that you know he’s only using a tiny percentage of his actual strength to spar with you is... slightly annoying. _Kriff, he’s relentless!_

“Or...you know, we could rest?” you suggest breathlessly with a lilt of hope in your soprano voice.

His lips twitch upward and he leans down to offer you his hand. You feel a secret thrill at the sight of his long fingers wrapping around your smaller hand. Kylo Ren lets out a breath that could be a sigh but sounds suspiciously like suppressed laughter and you feel your face flush. _Stupid mind reader._

“You need to learn to defend yourself,” he admonishes, hoisting you to your feet and holding your hand for just a beat longer than necessary as you find your balance. 

You roll your eyes, “I’m a mechanic. I’m not going into battle.”

He watches you for a long moment, something flickering behind those impenetrable dark eyes. When he looks at you like this, nothing between you but sweat and the humidity of your heavy breathing, it makes you feel naked and vulnerable. For one moment you’re confronted with the fact that you’re standing here casually sparring with the most dangerous man in the galaxy. 

Your eyes move of their own volition, flicking over his long, broad-shouldered form. His muscles stand out beneath the sleeveless shirt and his sweat-slick hair is haloed around his head. The power of his frame takes your breath away all over again. 

“Fine!” you snap, breaking the nervous tension before you do something you can’t take back. Like climbing up his ridiculously tall body and smashing your lips into his.

For example.

“Let’s try the arm lock again,” he suggests, his deep voice short circuiting some basic function inside your brain. The one that’s supposed to protect you from bad decisions like fantasizing about your force sensitive sparring partner while his sweaty, muscle-bound body is pressed up against you.

You shrug, not meeting his sparkling gaze as you loosen your stance and approach him warily. He knows this is your weak point. You’ve never managed to escape an arm lock in all the months you’ve trained together. 

If someone had come to a year ago and told you you’d soon be spending your evenings fitness training with Supreme Leader Kylo Ren you would have called them delusional. A lowly TIE fighter mechanic and the terrifying leader of the First Order? But when you wandered into the training room late one night to find only one other occupant, a man you didn’t recognize without his faceless mask, your life diverged from its ordinary, sane path.

In a move too quick for your eyes to parse he grabs your arm, twisting it behind your back and forcing your body to bend to his strength. He holds your arm at an angle that isn’t painful, just deeply uncomfortable. You squirm against his grip, trying to pull away and only managing to hurt yourself in the process.

“Stop struggling! Relax your body. Take deep breaths,” he instructs you, flexing his huge hands against the crook of your elbow and your closed fist. “Remember what you’ve learned. You know how to escape this.”

You exhale through your nose, stomping your feet like a petulant child as you answer, “Knowing isn’t doing, Supreme Leader! You’re stronger than me.”

“You’re not even trying,” he responds in that infuriatingly calm tone of his. 

Fine. You move your free hand behind your back, cupping it around Kylo’s and pressing downward with all of your might. It’s like trying to move a stone wall. After a minute you drop your hand to your side in a huff of annoyance.

“Try again,” he urges. 

“I think you just like to feel big and strong,” you accuse with a laugh to show you’re only joking. Even after all this time you still feel his authority over you and you don’t want to risk displeasing him. “Er, Supreme Leader. Sir.”

He laughs at your awkwardness. The sound rumbles through his chest and into your body making you shiver. 

“Just shut up and try again,” he says.

You sigh, once again moving your arm into place and pressing downward to try to free yourself. He’s so close you can feel his breath puff against your skin, disturbing the flyaways at the base of your neck. You squirm in his grip once more, relishing the way his hips cradle you from behind. If you were braver you could thrust yourself backward, grinding your ass against him and finally feeling _all of him_ pressed up against you…

The resistance you’ve been fighting suddenly lessens and your arm sinks downward. Without a second thought you spin your torso, bringing up the elbow of your free arm to shove it into his side and flying free from him. 

You stand there staring and gasping for breath, a grin slowly spreading over your lips.

“I did it!” you shout, jumping up and down a little and punching the air in victory. “I finally did it!”

Kylo looks just as surprised as you. His usual stoic, dignified expression is twisted in shock. After a few seconds he regains his composure and his full lips quirk into a sly smirk.

“You had an unfair advantage,” he accuses, stalking forward and crowding you with his body. He brings his hands up to wrap around your upper arms and you’re reminded again that this man is dangerous and powerful. But when you crane your neck back to meet his eyes he doesn’t look angry. He looks amused and...hungry.

“I...I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you lie, your mind already flashing back to the thoughts you’d been enjoying seconds before Kylo’s grip on you loosened. 

He licks his lips, keeping his eyes on you as he slowly nods his head. He knows what you’re thinking. _Stars! This is. This is bad. This can’t happen. He’s your... superior. Far. Far. Far your superior. And he’s dangerous. He executes people who displease him in the smallest ways. What if--_

“Don’t be afraid,” his voice is like thunder in the distance. Pleasing and frightening at the same time. “You could never displease me.”

“O-okay,” you whisper, your eyes trained on his mouth as he lowers his head until you’re sharing the same breath. His lips hover over yours and you bump noses as he nuzzles your face, his eyes flicking closed. 

“I know you’ve wanted this,” he sighs, running his hands down your arms and moving to settle them on the curve of your hips. “You’ve thought about this every night for a long time, haven’t you? When you go back to your bunk after our sessions…”

You inhale sharply, your words coming out as a squeak, “You can-- you know…?”

He laughs and drags his lips over your cheek and along the edge of your jaw, nipping playfully at the tender flesh of your neck before answering, “I always feel you, Y/N. Don’t you feel me? On the edge of your mind while you’re working on the flight deck? While you’re eating your evening meal, lonely...and looking forward to the next time you’ll see me? While you’re lying in your bunk...thinking about my body...wishing it were my hands touching you instead of your own…?”

His words have you burning with humiliation but your body melts under his touch. You bring your hands up to his face, cupping his cheeks and tracing his plump lower lip with your thumb. You’ve wanted this for so long. Every time he’s defeated you on the training mat you’ve quivered with repressed longing, wishing he were conquering you in bed instead.

With a sudden, feral growl he plunges forward, finally pressing his lips to yours in a kiss that’s all teeth and panting and fingernails dragging over flushed skin. He holds his hand outstretched towards the doorway. With a startling crash the door to the training room slides shut, sealing you inside with this man whose whims govern the lives and deaths of so many. 

He draws back from the ferocious kiss and stares down at you, his eyes are dark, fathomless pools. 

“On the mat,” he breathes, licking his lips and dragging his fingers through his mussed hair. “Now.”

You sink to the floor automatically, your body recognizing the authority of your commander, even if he is currently kiss drunk and shaking with lust. He follows you onto the floor, crawling over you and trapping your body beneath his. His lips catch yours in another rough kiss, greedy hands reaching down and shoving your shirt up to your neck. He palms your breasts through the fabric of your sports bra, squeezing his fingers viciously and eliciting a squeak from you that he swallows gratefully. 

His tongue plunders into your mouth, pressing and thrusting and rolling against yours. Everything about this is greedy, impatient and needy. So different from the calm task master you’ve come to know in your training sessions. This is the Kylo Ren who destroys control panels with his light saber and permanently disables storm troopers for minor infractions. You should be terrified. You should be resisting. But all you want is to be consumed by him.

He pulls back, looking down his nose at you as he shoves his fingers under the edge of your bra and snaps the fabric impatiently, “Take. This. Off.”

You quail under his gaze, the easy dominance in his tone going straight to the pooling arousal in your lower belly. It’s terribly awkward wiggling out of your shirt and bra while he’s leaning over you and caging you with his strong arms, but you manage. Once you’re free Kylo Ren continues to undress you, pulling your leggings and panties down your legs and tossing them away until you’re lying there naked for him. 

Kylo is still fully clothed, his eyes dragging over your vulnerable form. You move your arms to cover yourself, feeling the instinct of modesty even through your lust-muddled mind. 

“Look at you,” Kylo murmurs, grazing his fingertips along the undersides of your plump breasts, trailing over your soft belly and hovering just over the apex of your thighs. He speaks without expecting an answer, wandering through the fog of your thoughts with ease. “My little weakling. So ready for me. Yet still afraid. What are you afraid of? I’m not going to hurt you. I want to make you feel good. Do you want me to make you feel good, Y/N?”

You can feel him now. The slight pressure of him on the edge of your psyche. In the months you’ve spent in his presence you’d simply forgotten what it felt like not to have him always there. But now that you’re paying attention it feels like his signature is scrawled on your soul, he’s so inside your head. You are afraid. Afraid to submit to this attraction that you’ve always thought of as one-sided. Afraid of the implications of this once it’s done. You can never go back now. But you want to believe him. All this time he hasn’t hurt you. He’s been a friend to you. You want to trust him. To give yourself to him and let him keep you.

“Yes,” you breathe, the word coming out high-pitched and pitiful to your ears. “Yes, please, Kylo.”

It’s the first time you’ve failed to address him by his proper title but the spike of fear in your stomach is quickly smothered when he dives his fingers into the curls between your legs, sliding them through your slick wetness and finding the secret place, the soft pearl that sends waves of aching pleasure washing through your pelvis. Your hips thrust wildly upwards at the first touch, a wail falling from your lips. It’s been so long. 

He smirks at his effect on you, taking his hand away so he can grip both your hips and press them down firmly onto the mat.

“Don’t move,” he orders. And then he’s spreading your legs open, revealing your wet cunt to his hungry gaze. He shifts off of his knees, lying on his stomach between your legs and letting his breath ghost over your aching, tender flesh as he repeats himself, “Don’t. Move.”

His flattened tongue runs up the length of your slit, pulsing and pressing onto your clitoris, causing your whole body to shiver with the need to thrust against him. He smiles at the little mewling pleas that fall from your lips, murmuring his approval into your sensitive skin. He draws his face back and spits, bringing his fingers up to mix the saliva with your own moisture and then plunging two elegant fingers inside you as he reclaims your clit with his lips and teeth. He keeps his other palm pressed firmly to your belly, fingers splayed, holding you still beneath his ministrations. 

“Stars, Kylo, please! I’m gonna come...oh, please!” you moan, your mind lost in a storm of lust. You don’t even know what you’re begging him for. 

He thrusts his fingers into you faster, dragging the calloused digits along your inner walls as his tongue continues to stroke your clit. He rumbles a laugh against you sending a stuttering spark through your pelvis and into your bloodstream. 

“Do it,” he commands. “Come for me.”

He moves his hand from your stomach, finally allowing you to writhe and quiver with the intensity of the orgasm that sweeps through you. He crawls up your body, lascivious eyes drinking in your trembling form. In a swift movement he grabs the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and finally letting you set your eyes on his naked torso. His chest is broad and well-defined, you reach up automatically, trailing your delicate hands over his pale skin, tracing the lines of his muscles down to the trail of hair that disappears beneath the waistband of his shorts. Your eyes flick up to his and he grins down at you. His smile is boyish and unrestrained and something tells you you’re one of very few people who’s ever seen it. 

He brings himself down on his elbows, nuzzling his head into the crook of your neck and breathing you in.

“You’re so open to me,” he marvels, his breath hot on your skin. “Like an open book. I can sense every thought, every emotion, every...sensation.”

His voice shudders with the last word and he grinds his hips against you so you can feel the hard length of his shaft through his gym shorts. 

He keeps talking to himself, rolling his hips against you in a gentle rhythm that has you panting and mewling as you listen to his words, “All this time I’ve been searching for...for a twin in the force. Someone like me. And you were here all along. Perfectly...mundane and normal. But maybe that’s what I need...someone to ground me.”

You’re not sure exactly what he’s talking about nor are you sure you take being called “mundane” as a compliment, but you’re delighted with the stuttering pace of Kylo’s hips as his breath quickens and his hands move down to palm your ass and press you harder against his cock. You wrap your arms around his massive shoulders, loving the feeling of being utterly enveloped by this huge man.

You turn your head, laying a kiss on his cheek and whispering, “I want you, Kylo.”

He lets out a broken groan and reaches down to shove his gym shorts down just far enough to free his straining erection. You feel it pressing against you, large and intimidating like the rest of him. Kylo senses your momentary unease and he reaches up to your face, drawing his fingertips down the edge of your jaw and burying them in your hair. 

“Don’t be afraid,” he whispers, leaning down to kiss you, his lips just brushing over yours as he rolls his hips, letting his cock sweep through your wet folds before catching and pushing into you. He _is_ big and your breath stutters in your throat as he slowly edges inside of you. All the while Kylo hums into your kiss, whispering little shushing sounds and praises. When he’s finally fully seated inside of you he stops and presses his forehead to yours, staring into your eyes with burning intensity as you adjust to the stretch of him.

“I know,” he whispers, responding to your overwhelming feeling of being so full and stimulated and out of your depth. “You’re doing so well.”

You let out a breathy little moan and roll your hips up, urging him to keep going. He gasps and lets his mouth hang open as he draws back and thrusts forward again, moving his hands to your hips to angle them just right. He starts rolling into you, slowly, carefully, like he’s making love to you instead of fucking you on a gym mat. 

“Oh!” he chuckles, catching the thread of your thought. He leans down to catch your gaze, “There’ll be time for making love, Y/N. Is that what you want? You want to be my consort? You want me to raise you up and keep you by my side? I’ll dress you in silk and jewels and no one will ever give you an order or make you hurt ever again. Is that what you want?”

His pace edges toward chaotic as he works himself up with the fantasy. You feel his fingers dig into your fleshy thighs, probably leaving bruises, as he reaches a crescendo, shaking and hissing through his teeth as he comes. He leans back on his heels, looking down at you with dazed eyes, reaching between your sweat slicked bodies to find your clit once more. His touch on your overstimulated skin is near painful as he rubs you to another finish. You’re almost crying with the relief of it when he finally pulls away from you, collapsing to his side beside you and letting his heavy arm weigh you down. 

“I don’t need all that, Supreme Leader,” you finally answer him, straining to catch your breath. “I just want you.”


End file.
